Texting A Charming Life
by LittleDraco
Summary: Texting each other is just as humorous as there weird magical lives. No real story line just a lot of craziness. none will truly be dead. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Piper and Leo

Piper: Honey

Leo: yes

Piper: no get honey

Leo: already did

Piper: Bananna

Leo: you know how i feel aboout bannanas

Piper: dont care get em

Leo: you owe me

Piper: only apples

Leo: do we need jam

Piper: uh yea but get that apple one

Leo: oh

Piper: um Leo

Leo: what

Piper: u are not not going to believe this but

Leo: oh my god what

Piper: COOKIES

Leo: your lucky theres a 24 hour store cus im not doing this ever again NOT AT 2;30 IN THE MORNING

Piper: dont you dare yell at me you want me to blow you up

Leo: you know that hurts

Piper: yea but it wont kill you

Leo: yea your lucky im already dead

Piper: are you almost done

Leo: yea why

Piper: well don't finish just yet Chris wants some things he's coming

Leo: ok hes here now he orbed around the corner

Piper: ok he can have whatever he wants he need to eat

Leo: someone didn't like that

Piper: dont care he is being fed, grab everything he touches and likes

Leo: got it

Leo: Chris want to know if you want any magazines

Piper: you know what one i like but don't let Chris see what it is sneak it in

Leo: any others

Piper: nah

Leo: i don't really know why you like those knitting books

Piper: what ive been knitting chris some little booties

Leo: and im guessing Wyatt's little hat was you

Piper: the blue or the green one cuz the green one will be Chris's when its done

Leo: the one you originally did for Wyatt with the butterfly's

Piper: ill take them off and put cats on them

Leo: but he's allergic to cats

Piper: WHAT HE NEVER TOLD ME THAT

Leo: just told me

Piper: what about little piglets

Leo: doesn't like bacon

Piper: wow a guy that doesn't like bacon

Piper: what about boats

Leo: gets sea sick

Piper: trucks

Leo: Chris said no

Piper: WHAT HE KNOWS

Leo: he knows about the picture not what its on

Piper: ok ok, what about his own name

Leo: bit long for a hat

Piper: not for Chris

Leo: hes ok with just a name

Piper: what is he doing anywny

Leo: looking at wines

Piper: wines?

Leo: yea

Piper: didnt know he was a drinker

Leo: aperantly not, hes looking at it for cooking

Piper: awwwwwww momma's little chef

Leo: ok hes done where coming home in 5

Piper: ok ok ust hurry with my pickles

Chris and Piper

Piper: Omg Wyatt said his first word

Chris: and why are you telling me this

Piper: im just to exited

Chris: just wait till my first words

Piper: what is it what is it

Chris: nope you know i wont tell you

Piper: oh come on chrissy

Chris: for that your deffently not knowing

Piper: please

Chris: nope

Piper: does it invole FC

Chris: FC?

Piper: future consequences

Chris: oh yea big time

Piper: what not even a clue

Chris: nope

Piper: come on

Chris: i wont tell you a word about my past

Piper: what you cant even tell me if you say momma as your first word

Chris: what makes you thing that was my first word

Piper: so dadda or daddy was your first

Chris: nether

Piper: is it one of your aunts cus you know how Phoebe would react

Chris: nice try no

Piper: tell me or your grounded

Chris: fine ill give you a clue

Piper: well then

Chris: it comes at the lest expected time but the most helpful

Piper: well that could be anything

Chris: thats the point of the clue

Piper: something better than that

Chris: nope you will just have to wait and see

Piper: do you want tacos for dinner

Chris: nope

Piper: well what do you want

Chris: anything but tacos

Piper: why what's wrong with them

Chris: just a bad experience with them that's all

Piper: ok no tacos tonight

Piper: Pizza

Chris: why are you asking me what about everyone else

Piper: nope everyone else is out its us you me and wyatt tonight

Chris: well if you letting me choose

Piper: well then what do you want

Chris: dont laugh

Piper: what

Chris: we get MacDonald's, take wyatt to the play ground and have dinner out side

Piper: meet me at the manor in 20

Chris: orbing over now

Leo and Chris

Leo : Bannana

Chris: um what

Leo : pears

Chris: naming fruits ok then

Leo : apples

Chris: no thanks

Leo : watermelon

Chris: Leo what do you want

Leo : Bubbles

Chris: did you knock over any positions

Leo : bubble gum pink

Chris: im guessing you did

Leo : unicorns

Chris: where are you

Leo : the castle

Chris: ok manner then ok coming

Leo : Chrissy becarefull

Chris: why wats wrong

Leo : theres puppys everyehere

Chris: why are there puppys

Leo : i wanted puppies so i orbed them to me

Chris: this will be fun

Sisters

Phoebe : whats wrong with Leo

Piper: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

Paige: whats wrong

Phoebe : he's on the floor spinning in circles

Piper: im confused

Phoebe : oh hang on Chris is here

Phoebe : he says Leo knocked over a potion and its just a harmless reaction

Piper: is he ok

Paige: how bad is it

Phoebe : it will wear off in a few hours

Piper: not Leo, chris is he ok

Paige: what you care about your son more than your husband

Piper: well we know leo is already loopy but no one said anything about Chris is he ok

Phoebe : chris is fine hes just having trouble breathing

Piper: WHAT

Phoebe : yea he cant stop laughing at Leo and i cant blame him atm

Piper: what hes smiling thats a rare sight quick get photos

Phoebe : even better i filmed it

Piper: SEND IT TO ME NOW

Paige: AND ME

Phoebe: will do

Piper: is Chris breathing yet

Phoebe: yea he is

Piper: good

 **Disclamer: don't own charmed and never will**

 **AN : this story will be similar to another story I once done called texting Storybrooke from the Once Upon A Time category, I wanted to give this a go in a charming way**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone**

Piper: can someone babysit

Chris: nope busy

Phoebe: Work Due

Paige: Not home

Leo: In the clouds

Piper: when Aren't you

Phoebe: have to agree there

Paige: Ha ha that's funny

Leo: why Are you all picking on me

Piper: can anyone come babysit

Chris: Can you take him with you

Piper: not to the club

Paige: Wait Chris where are you

Leo: One guess where

Piper: Better not be

Chris: no I'm just Picking up something

Phoebe: and why can I see you across the road

Paige: busted

Piper: what are you so busy doing

Chris: research

Phoebe: on the food truck across the road

Paige: hey what's wrong with your mums cooking

Leo: I could eat

Piper: I swear one day you're gonna get fat

Piper: Chris does he get fat

Chris: you really think I'm gonna answer that

Phoebe: so does he

Paige: Ew

Leo: do I get fat? All well if pipers cooking does that's not my fault it's so good

Piper: if you're that hungry just eat an apple

Paige: just don't happen to yourself what happened to me last time I had one

Leo: snow white

Piper: ha

Chris: I don't want to know

Phoebe: does this mean Leo is a princess

Paige: OMG laughing

Leo: i'm not a woman

Piper: well you've been pregnant for 12 hours close enough

Chris: i really don't want to know

Phoebe: yeah he had mr mum issues

Leo: The hormones were weird

Chris: confused and don't want to know

Phoebe: give it up at least you never had to trade bodies with a woman

Piper: though you did have an aunt that became an uncle for a day

Chris: so much I did not want to know but then again I'm this family one of use could've been naked

in public or much worst

Phoebe: I have once

Piper: twice and one wasn't even cus of a spell

Chris: I am disturbed that I asked

Phoebe: well you asked

Paige: yeah you walked into that one

Leo: Serve yourself right for that one

Piper: ha ha

Chris: fat man

Leo: So I do get Fat oh well at least the food was good

Piper: and after all this I still didn't get a babysitter

 **Chris and Leo**

Leo: So do I get fat or is that a joke

Chris: Do you really think I'm gonna tell you

Leo: Please

Chris: no

Leo: come on why not

Chris: no you don't

Leo: why not

Chris: has your head in the clouds for two long

Leo: Really that's what you going to talk to me

Chris: I already told you No

Leo: don't make me travel to the future

Chris: your death wish

Leo: Really

Chris: yep

Leo: Will it make a difference

Chris: I already told you no, as in no you don't get fat

Leo: Yay

Chris: you get Obese

Leo: crap

Chris: should I get mum to wash your mouth out with soap

Leo: Don't tell her I said that

Chris: she saw the message

Leo: Great I'm gonna blow it up tonight

Chris: and that's your fault

Leo: snitch

Chris: and where do you think I got that trait from

Chris: what not answering me now

Leo: kid I'm in a meeting

Chris: ha ha

Leo: don't make me orb your butt up here

Chris: you can't even find me

Leo: Your mums bathroom on the toilet

Chris: you really don't want to orb me at the moment

Leo: maybe I should room Full of the elders, embarrassment pants down, you know what maybe this is a good idea,

definitely a good punishment

Chris: do you do that and I won't tell you to how many siblings I have

Leo: like you won't tell anyway

Chris: maybe I will maybe I won't

Leo: oh please you're so desperate On keeping secrets you even made out with one of your Aunts

Chris: they were fake bimbos I did you all a favour

Leo: still with their identity spell think about it

Chris: Your gross

Leo: you did it

Chris: let's get off the topic

 **Wyatt and Chris (good future)**

Wyatt: you're not gonna let the Dragon incident go are you

Chris: nope

Wyatt: How do you even know about it you won't even there

Chris: mum and dad can tell you I was there

Wyatt: And what do you think you're doing time travelling

Chris: saving your butt from turning evil

Wyatt: My butt is not evil

Chris: no thanks to me

Wyatt: wait when was I evil

Chris: headache of another timeline

Wyatt: really

Chris: it had taken me over a year and a half just to find out who was after you

Wyatt: I have millions of questions

Chris: do one thing never mention It's in front of dad I don't think he ever got over the fact that I died in his arms and

faded away

Wyatt: now I have 1,000,001 questions

Chris: just never mentioned the name Gideon in front of them

Wyatt: you know me now I want to do it

Chris : do it can you probably get grounded

Wyatt: Risk I'm willing to take

Chris: Dont

Wyatt: i'm grounded

Chris: is this the part where I tell you I told you so

Wyatt: show off

Chris: do you want me to show off

Wyatt: i'm more powerful

Chris: just as equal idiot

Wyatt: eldork

Chris: at least I can travel through realms

Wyatt: Wait since when

Chris: for a few years now and trust me you don't want to see some realms I've been to

Wyatt: Try me

Chris: One where we are not even related and we are nothing but a TV show

Wyatt: that sounds kinda cool

Chris: oh trust me it was the best one ever I might even go back one-day

Wyatt: take me with you

Chris: One way you're gay and is dating an ex-Mormon

Wyatt: ok not what I expected

Chris: one where you and grandma are actually mother and son

Wyatt: well that's confusing

Chris: One where I was in the army

Wyatt: Do you some good

Chris: you were at school guidance counsellor

Wyatt: and what's weird about that

Chris: mum is there to and she was a teacher, and you two were not even related

Wyatt: ok

Chris: had to hide in the middle of a home invasion and had to witness dad getting shot

Wyatt: that's not something you wanna see

Chris: there's one I'm not mentioning because it will scare you for life

Wyatt: try me

Chris: terrifyingly inappropriate Just take that from my word

Wyatt: okay then keep your secrets

Chris: Do you remember when I needed counselling

Wyatt: yea

Chris: it was because of that realm

Wyatt: You know what I don't want to know Now

Chris: I want you want to know the icing on the cake

Wyatt: Try me

Chris: you were doing drag

Wyatt: …

Chris: fake boobs, The wig, dress the lot

Wyatt: I kind of want to do that now for prank

Chris: do it I know you can pull it off

Wyatt: Who should the target be

Chris: definitely mum and dad

Wyatt: they always thought I was going to be a girl anyway

Chris: they knew I was a boy before a year before I was conceived, well sort of

Wyatt: does that time in the past have anything to do with why you're afraid of spiders

Chris: i'm not answering that

Wyatt: ha ha It is

Chris: at least I'm immune to spider Demons

Wyatt: Wait don't you need a Potion for that and anti-venom for that

Chris: yep other me was infected mum was pregnant so she drank it which made me Immune

Wyatt: please take me to one of these realms next time

Chris: I still cannot control it while orbing

Wyatt: now on I'm tagging along

Chris: aw now I got a big parasite now

Wyatt: yep and I'm not leaving until I get to see one of these realms

 **A review is very much appreciated**

 **I do not own charmed or references from the other movies or shows that we hinted in this chapter**


End file.
